Mistrz ignorowania oczywistości
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. „Spójrz — zachęcił, wskazując gdzieś za jego głową. — Coś kosztownego". Crack, w którym Ron jest mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości, Hermiona łatwo się rozprasza, a Draco… Harry nie jest pewien, czy Ślizgon go pociesza, czy naprawdę jest tak tępy.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Being a Master at Ignoring the Obvious**_**  
Link do oryginału: **patrz profil**  
Autor: **sockpuppet82**_  
_Tłumacz:** Nerejda  
**Zgoda:** jest**  
****Gatunek:** crack, humor, romans  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** PG—15 (M za autorką) **  
****Ostrzeżenia: **slash (m/m), elementy nagości, lekka erotyka: masturbacja, gorące pocałunki, wulgaryzmy, absurdalny humor  
**Bohaterowie: **Blaise Zabini, Dafne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Grzegorz Goyle, Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Minerwa McGonagall, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Severus Snape, Wincent Crabbe  
**Relacje: **DM/HP; HG/RW **  
****Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1; miniaturka**  
****Kanon: **uciekł daleko ;)**  
****Beta:** Magda**  
****Datowane** **na:** 25 luty 2009  
**Opublikowano tłumaczenie: **4 stycznia 2013  
**Streszczenie:** „Spójrz — zachęcił, wskazując gdzieś za jego głową. — Coś kosztownego". Crack, w którym Ron jest mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości, Hermiona łatwo się rozprasza, a Draco… Harry nie jest pewien, czy Ślizgon go pociesza, czy naprawdę jest tak tępy.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, sockpuppet82, i proszę to uszanować.  
**T/N:** Podziękowania dla **Lórien** za pomocną dłoń. Jesteś kochana!

* * *

**MISTRZ IGNOROWANIA OCZYWISTOŚCI**

_autorstwa **Sockpuppet82  
**_

___w tłumaczeniu_**__**** Nerejdy**

* * *

— Wesołych Świąt!

Według Harry'ego te słowa można było mówić tylko z radością i ciepłem. To przecież dzień, w którym należało świętować. Spędzać czas z rodziną, siedząc przy kominku i z uśmiechem otwierając prezenty.

Te słowa nigdy nie powinny być wykrzyczane do ucha, budząc daną osobę z rozkosznie erotycznych snów wypełnionych lizaniem, dotykaniem, pocieraniem i…

— WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT!

Tak, to zdecydowanie zabiło nastrój.

— Przymknij się, Ron — Harry mruknął, przykrywając głowę ramieniem.

— Prezenty, Harry, _prezenty_! — krzyczał nieco przytłumiony głos, co nie było niczym dziwnym, skoro by dotrzeć do uszu Harry'ego, musiał przedrzeć się przez skórę i piżamę.

— Prezenty — posłusznie powtórzył Harry, mrużąc oczy pod wpływem rażącego światła dobiegającego z różdżki.

— Harry!

Czuł, jak spojrzenie Rona wypala mu skórę. A może to światło? Nie mógł być pewien.

— Słyszałaś mnie? Wstawaj!

— Jasne, jasne — wymamrotał Harry, wygrzebując się z pościeli i próbując dosięgnąć swoje ubrania. Pechowo, to Ron znalazł je pierwszy. — Hej! — krzyknął i zwinął się w kłębek, próbując ukryć raczej oczywisty fakt, że śniło mu się coś _przyjemnego_.

Na szczęście Ron był mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości.

— Harry — jęknął. — Umieram. _Umieram_! Weź to pod uwagę, ty niemrawy leniwcu!

— Która godzina? — wychrypiał Harry, zasłaniając się, jak się dało.

— Szósta.

Harry wpadł w czarną rozpacz.

— Pozwól mi najpierw pójść do łazienki — powiedział z westchnieniem, siadając i krzyżując ręce na kolanach. Niewiele to mogło w zmniejszeniu stanu jego podniecenia.

— Nie! Prezenty wcześniej!

I w taki oto sposób Harry znalazł się na dole, ubrany tylko w piżamę, próbując ukryć erekcję przed Hermioną Granger, najinteligentniejszą czarownicą na ich roku.

— Podasz mi tamten? — poprosił, starając się ani drgnąć — siedział na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć.

— Naprawdę, Harry — prychnęła, unosząc się z miejsca i rzucając mu rzeczony prezent — jak można być tak leniwym?

— Trochę źle się czuję — skłamał i by to podkreślić położył dłoń na brzuchu.

— Ojej, w takim razie wybacz.

Na jej twarzy pojawiło się poczucie winny i przez chwilę Harry rozważał wycofanie się z tego pretekstu, ale nie miał lepszej wymówki, a nie uśmiechało mu się stawianie czoła całemu zawstydzeniu związanemu z erekcją o tak wczesnej porze. Świetnie radził sobie z zakłopotaniem w godzinach popołudniowych — do diabła, o każdej porze po godzinie dziesiątej dałby sobie radę… ale o szóstej trzydzieści? Rano? Nie ma mowy.

— Od kogo to? — Ron zapytał spod stosu swoich prezentów.

— Umm… — Harry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu karteczki. — Nie mam pojęcia.

— Może to następna pelerynka—niewidka. — Ron uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— To ubrania — stwierdził zdezorientowany Harry, zdzierając kolejne papiery z prezentów. — Naprawdę dużo ubrań.

— Ej! Bez żartów — wydyszała Hermiona, a w jej oczach coś zamigotało. — To jedno z tych zaczarowanych pudeł ukrywających kształt zawartości! Nigdy nie widziałam ich z bliska — przyznała, gapiąc się na nie z zachwytem.

Harry dał je Hermionie, żeby się pobawiła.

— Spójrzcie — powiedział, przeglądając zawartość. — Cztery koszule, dwie pary spodni i płaszcz.

— Są naprawdę ładne — ocenił Ron, rzucając rozpaczliwe spojrzenie swojemu swetrowi.

— Masz rację. — Harry skinął głową, przesuwając dłonią po materiale.

W dotyku też były naprawdę przyjemne. Jedwabiste i miękkie… i to wcale nie pomagało jego ciału się uspokoić!

Wizje jedwabiu owiniętego wokół nagiego ciała, otaczającej go gładkości i luksusowości. Wizje całowania kogoś, pchania ich na jedwab, pchania _siebie_ na nich, ich jedwabista skóra dotykająca jego. Wizje…

— Oho! Jest i wiadomość, Harry! — krzyknęła radośnie Hermiona, obracając pudełko do góry nogami.

Kremowy pergamin, pokryty eleganckimi bazgrołami, opadł na podłogę. Harry znał to pismo, ale to niemożliwe, żeby…

_Potter_, było na nim napisane.

_W doborze ubrań wykazujesz przerażający brak smaku._

_NIE przestawaj czytać i NIE próbuj wyrzucać przysłanej garderoby! To zbyt ważne, żebyś poddał się swoim wrodzonym gryfońskim nawykom._

_To nie jest prezent ode mnie dla ciebie. To prezent od CAŁEGO magicznego świata. Nikt nie zasługuje na patrzenie na nędznie ubranego bohatera. Są jeszcze dobrzy ludzie na świecie, wiesz? Ja na przykład pochoruję się, jeśli jeszcze raz spojrzę na okładkę „Proroka" albo „Czarownicy" z tobą wyglądającym tak jak teraz._

_Rozumiem, jesteś biedny, bez rodziców i w ogóle, ale to naprawdę cię nie usprawiedliwia. Nikt nie powinien nosić takich szmat. Walczysz o palmę pierwszeństwa z Lupinem. I to jest po prostu smutne._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry gapił się z rozdziawionymi ustami. Nie dało się inaczej tego opisać, najnormalniej w świecie gapił się z szeroko otwartą buzią.

— Od kogo to? — zapytał Ron, miętosząc między zębami kawałek toffi.

Bez słowa Harry podał mu wiadomość.

— CO? — Toffi zatoczyło malowniczy łuk.

Tu nastąpiła nieuchronna głośna tyrada Ronalda Billiusa Weasleya Drugiego o Malfoyach i ich bezczelności.

— _Ron_! — Hermiona rzecz jasna próbowała go uspokoić.

Harry, nie zamierzając mieć z tym nic do czynienia, wymknął się do łazienki, gdzie mógł w spokoju pozbyć się swojego twardego problemu.

Wlazł pod prysznic, odkręcił wodę i zagryzając wargi, próbował zwalczyć chęć dojścia od razu — powrót na dół w tym momencie nie był szczególnie zachęcający — kiedy Malfoy wpłynął do jego myśli. Co było śmieszne, bo przecież oczywiście Harry nie był nawet trochę homo, a nawet jeśli był — nie miałby ochoty na Draco pieprzonego Malfoya.

To nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie mógł stłumić dreszczy na samą tą myśl, dotarło do niego, gdy doszedł, spryskując cały bok kabiny. Ale Harry też był mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości.

Wyrobienie odpowiednich umiejętności trochę zajęło, ale raczej zadowalały go wyniki. Mógł zaprzeczyć niemal wszystkiemu. Tyle różnych traumatycznych przeżyć tylko mu w tym pomogło. Mówił po prostu „_bujda_" i zajmował się dalej swoimi sprawami.

Syriusz? Martwy? Nie wiem, skąd _ci_ się to wzięło. Cedrik? Zamordowany? Pff, oczywiście, że nie.

Przekradł się na pokoju wspólnego, żeby zorientować się, że naprawdę nie musiał wracać.

— Powinni po prostu zdechnąć, jak zdechnąć_—zdechnąć_, Hermiono! I oni też to wiedzą, te zasrane dranie to wiedzą!

Harry przysiadł na swoim skrawku podłogi, czując się bardziej wypoczętym i zrelaksowanym, i nie próbował się wcale wtrącać. Pod prysznicem nic niezwykłego się nie działo, oczywiście, że nie. A _ty_ co wyprawiałeś pod prysznicem?

— Harry się ze mną zgadza, co nie? — szukał u niego poparcia Ron, odwracając się w jego stronę z zaczerwienioną twarzą i błyszczącymi oczami.

— Jasne, Ron, oczywiście. — Harry potaknął, ponownie zwracając całą swoją uwagę na ubrania.

Były dość miłe w dotyku…

Poprawka, były od Malfoya. Tego_ Malfoya_, tak syknąłby to Ron. Oczywiście, że Harry ich na siebie nie założy. Wyrzuci je i będzie udawał, że nigdy wcześniej tych ubrań nie widział.

Nie miało znaczenie, że jedwab, czy co to było, wywoływał na skórze niesamowite wrażenie, przypominające mu o przeróżnych fantazjach. Nie miało znaczenia, że ich zieleń idealnie pasowała do jego oczu. Nie miało znaczenia, że wyglądały na stworzone dla niego. Były od Malfoya. Tego_ Malfoya_.

oOo

— Harry — zaskrzeczał Ron następnego poranka. — Czy to są te ubrania od Malfoya? Tego _Malfoya_?

— Co? — odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając na swoje ciuchy. — Oczywiście, że nie.

— Tak, to one — zaprotestował Ron, przyglądając się im uważniej.

— Nie, to nie one — nalegał Harry. — Te już należały do mnie. Myślisz, że wiedziałby co kupić, gdyby nie naśladował moich własnych ubrań?

Co oczywiście było nieco skomplikowane i niejasne, nie wspominając już, że kompletnie nieprawdziwe. Ale Ron, mistrz ignorowania oczywistości, tylko pokiwał głową, zadowolony.

— Uff! — odetchnął. — Ależ napędziłem sobie stracha.

— Mi też — przyznał Harry. — Ale spaliłem tamte ubrania, pamiętasz? Byłeś przy tym.

— A tak — potaknął Ron. — Musiało wypaść mi z głowy.

oOo

— Potter. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się znacząco na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów po feriach. — Założyłeś ubrania, które ci kupiłem.

Otaczający ich ludzie wstrzymali oddech.

— Co ty gadasz? — zdziwił się Harry, zerkając na swoją koszulę. — Oczywiście, że nie.

— Skoro tak mówisz. — Malfoy zmarszczył brwi. — To oczywiście nie są te same ciuchy.

— Te już należały do mnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— A tak. — Wargi Malfoya wygięły się w uśmieszku. — Musiało wypaść mi z głowy.

Wszyscy obok nich odetchnęli, wdzięczni, że świat wciąż się kręcił.

— Napędziłeś mi stracha, Harry — wyznał Seamus, teatralnie ocierając czoło.

— Mi też — przyznał Ron.

Z twarzy Malfoya nie znikał uśmieszek.

oOo

— Panie Potter — zaczepiła go któregoś wieczoru pani Pomfrey, zbliżając się do niego, gdy zajadał się groszkiem. — Zostałam poinformowana, że chciałbyś, żebym przeprowadziła magiczną procedurę korekcji twojego wzroku.

Harry, z policzkami wypchanymi jedzeniem, był w stanie tylko gapić się na nią bez słowa.

— To dość prosty zabieg — kontynuowała, ignorując charchotanie Rona. — Jeśli wpadniesz dziś wieczorem do szpitalnego skrzydła, eliksir już będzie czekał, zaklęcie zajmie tylko chwilę.

Nie dając Harry'emu szansy odpowiedzieć — czy chociażby przełknąć groszek — z rozmachem podążyła w kierunku profesorskiego stołu i wciągnęła w rozmowę Dumbledore'a, który na swoim talerzu usypywał górę z ziemniaczanego puree.

— Nie wiedziałam, że zamieszasz poprawić wzrok — wychrypiał Ron, wyglądając na bardzo wzburzonego. — Jak mogłeś nic mi nie powiedzieć?

— Nie wiedziałem — Harry wyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

To oczywiście wywołało kolejne gderanie Rona, tym razem na temat kobiet i tego, że nie można nigdy zrozumieć, o czym mówią, nawet gdy próbują człowiekowi coś powiedzieć i dlaczego nikt nie napisał książki wyjaśniającej, o co im chodziło. Nie żeby ją przeczytał, nawet jeśli ktoś już faktycznie opracował podobny poradnik.

Hermiona znów próbowała go uspokoić — _Ron!_ — podczas gdy Harry podjął decyzję o udaniu się do skrzydła szpitalnego. W nocy nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty, więc czemu nie zdecydować się na poważny, nieodwracalny krok? To i tak było lepsze niż słuchanie kłótni Rona i Hermiony.

— Panie Potter — powitała go pani Pomfrey, gdy wkroczył do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Pani Pomfrey — odpowiedział, nie mając innego tematu do rozmowy. Czemu by nie wymieniać się nazwiskami, to też jakiś sposób spędzania czasu.

— Jest pan pewny, panie Potter? — Rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie i dopiero dokończyła: — To poważna, zmieniająca życie decyzja i nim przejdziemy dalej, chciałabym, żebyś dokładnie ją rozważył.

Harry pomyślał o swoich okularach. O zielonej koszulce, która będzie idealnie pasować do jego oczu. Nie było żadnego sensownego powodu, żeby to zrobić, prawda?

Przypomniał sobie o narzekaniach Rona i uspokajającej postawie Hermiony.

— Jestem pewien — podjął decyzję.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Skinęła głową.

oOo

— Wiesz czego nam potrzeba? Podręcznika do obsługi kobiet! — krzyknął Ron, gdy Harry wgramolił się do pokoju wspólnego. — _Podręcznik_, mówię ci! Podręcznik to jest to!

— _Ron_!

— Podręcznik to nie książka, jestem pewien, że będę mógł go przeczytać, co nie, Harry?

— No pewnie. — Harry podrapał się za uchem, opierając się chęci głośnego westchnięcia. — Masz rację. Podręcznik.

— Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz — Ron pokiwał głową, opadając się na fotel. — Podręcznik.

— Harry — Hermiona zwróciła się do niego nasączonym podejrzliwością głosem.

— Hermiono — odbił piłeczkę Harry. Powiadają, że powtarzanie imion rozmówcy to dobry sposób podtrzymania rozmowy. Powinien korzystać z niego częściej.

— Poprawiłeś swoje oczy? — upewniła się, wyglądając niemożliwie niedowierzająco.

— Nie — zbył ją. — Oczywiście, że nie.

— Nie masz okularów — stwierdziła, nieszczególnie przekonana.

— Wiem — oświadczył, spoglądając na nią. — Wdałem się w bójkę z Malfoyem, połamał je w trakcie. Bez nich widzę wystarczająco dobrze, chociaż świat jest trochę rozmazany.

Ziewnął.

— Hmm… — mruknęła, mrużąc oczy. — Ile palców widzisz?

— Cztery — odpowiedział.

— Hm… — powtórzyła. Zmarszczyła brwi.

Hermiona nie była mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości. Wręcz przeciwnie — była mistrzem dostrzegania oczywistości. Ale łatwo się rozpraszała.

— Spójrz! — rzucił Harry, wskazując na okno. — Testrale.

— O, naprawdę?! — pisnęła, odwracając się, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że podeszły tak blisko szkoły!

— Wiem — potaknął, kiwając głową.

— Wiesz — kontynuowała — nigdy nie wiedziałam nikogo umierającego, ale jestem pewna, że mogę je dostrzec tylko na podstawie prądów powietrznych. Czy są tam, trochę na lewo? — Wskazała jakiś punkt na niebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Tak, masz rację, Hermiono — stwierdził monotonnym głosem, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie i nie mogąc się nadziwić, że mógł je zobaczyć. — Skąd wiedziałaś?

Hermiona zaczęła wyjaśniać jakieś skomplikowane rzeczy, gestykulując gwałtownie i trzepocząc włosami z podniecenia. Harry przysiadł i zdecydował się na krótką drzemkę. Później będzie miał dużo czasu na odrabianie prac domowych.

— Rozumiesz już w czym rzecz, Harry? To wszystko ma związek z percepcją i zrozumieniem krótkotrwałych ruchów zmieniających trajektorię i kąty.

— Acha — przytaknął, przeciągając się, żeby rozciągnąć mięśnie na plecach. — Teraz już łapię.

— Ojej — pisnęła Hermiona. — Wydaje mi się, że testrale już odlatują.

— Masz rację — potwierdził, kiwając głową. — Wracają do lasu. Nieźle udało ci się przewidzieć te kąty.

Hermiona rozpromieniła się.

Niejasne poczucie winy ukłuło Harry'ego.

oOo

— Potter — powiedział Malfoy następnego poranka podczas obrony.

— Malfoy. — Harry skinął głową na powitanie.

— Naprawdę poprawiłeś wzrok? — Wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego.

— Nie — zbył go. — Oczywiście, że nie. Wdaliśmy się w bójkę i to ty połamałeś moje okulary, zapomniałeś?

— Ach — zdziwił się Malfoy. — A tak. Musiało wypaść mi z głowy.

Harry nie miał pewność, czy Malfoy był mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości, czy tylko poprawiał mu humor, ale znał go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Ślizgon dawał się rozproszyć równie łatwo jak Hermiona.

— Spójrz — zachęcił, wskazując gdzieś za jego głową. — Coś kosztownego.

— Gdzie? — Malfoy obrócił się.

— Tam, nie widzisz? — stwierdził Harry. — Dokładnie tam.

— O tak, teraz widzę — przyznał Malfoy. — Dokładnie tam.

— Oczywiście.

oOo

— Potter — wycedził Malfoy trzy dni później, gdy pędzili na lunch.

— Malfoy. — Harry zatrzymał się, gdy drugi chłopak stanął w miejscu i obrzucił go zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

— Patrz — wskazał Malfoy — ktoś zły.

— Gdzie? — Harry obrócił się.

— Właśnie tak, nie widzisz? Stoi właśnie tam — dodał, wskazując przez okno.

Harry zauważył, że coś poruszało się w jego włosach, podczas gdy on wyglądał na błonia, ale wrażenie było dość przyjemne i odprężające.

— Nie mogę się dopatrzyć — odpowiedział, pozostając w bezruchu.

— Tam — dopowiedział Malfoy. — Teraz już widzisz? Właśnie tam.

— Ach, no tak — mruknął Harry, gdy dłonie Ślizgona odsunęły się od jego głowy. Trochę go to rozczarowało. — Tam.

Kiedy odwrócił się, na twarzy Malfoya był uśmiech. Co wyrażał, Harry nie wiedział. I nagle go olśniło. Była taka cierpienia granica, za którą się uśmiech pogodny zaczynał, i mijał tak człowiek, i już zapominał, o co miał walczyć i po co[1]. Harry nie do końca rozumiał przesłanie, ale jedynie w ten sposób potrafił przetłumaczyć sobie wyraz twarzy Malfoya. Jakoś dzięki temu rozumiał.

— Harry — odezwała się Hermiona, gdy jakiś czas później klapnął na miejsce obok niej.

— Hermiono — odwzajemniał się.

Obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi.

— Co zrobiłeś z włosami?

— Co znowu? Coś z nimi nie tak? — Złapał kanapkę i sok z dyni, marząc o jakimś innym. Jabłkowym, pomarańczowym, żurawinowym, winogronowym, szlag by to, wybrałby nawet sok z granatów zamiast dzień w dzień dyniowego.

— Wyglądają… nieźle — stwierdziła głosem, jakby niedowierzała sama sobie.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się. — Nie zauważyłem.

— Ale one wyglądają… nieźle — powtórzyła, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku.

Tego wieczoru, po powrocie do dormitorium, Harry znalazł puchacza wpatrującego się w niego złowrogim wzrokiem. Odwiązał przywiązany do jego nogi pakiet, w środku którego znalazł piankę do włosów i instrukcję krok po kroku, w jaki sposób z niej korzystać.

oOo

Podczas następnego prysznica Harry'ego stało się coś kompletnie niezakłócającego spokoju jego ducha. Nie zakłócało, bo oczywiście w ogóle do tego nie doszło.

Nie stał pod prysznicem, trochę znudzony i ciut spięty, i nie masturbował się, myśląc o dotykającym go Malfoyu, o jego jedwabiście gładkich dłoniach na swoich udach, szepczącego te wszystkie zbereźne rzeczy, które chciał zrobić Harry'emu, i mówiącego je tak, że brzmiały jak muzyka.

Nie wyobrażał sobie Malfoya — muskającego wargami skórę coraz niżej po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i coraz wyżej po udach — ani jego języka, liżącego, całującego, łaskoczącego i tak palącego, że Gryfon skomlał, jęczał i _błagał_ pod nim.

A już na pewno nie wyobrażał sobie dłoni Malfoya właśnie tam, gdzie były jego własne, poruszającej się po członku, póki Harry, oszołomiony i wciąż łapiący powietrze, nie oparł się o tę samą ścianę, na którą doszedł prawie trzy tygodnie temu.

Nie, wszystko, co robił pod prysznicem, to tylko umycie włosów. Możesz zapytać kogokolwiek.

oOo

— Potter — Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Profesorze Snape — przywitał go Harry.

— Spóźniłeś się. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Harry wszedł do klasy jako trzeci.

— Tak, proszę pana — westchnął.

— Jesteś bezczelny. — Obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Harry zerknął na swój kociołek, mając nadzieję, że dzisiejszego popołudnia Snape nie zabierze więcej niż standardowe piętnaście punktów.

— Nieprawidłowo przygotowane stanowisko — warknął. — Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Snape nie dał im jeszcze żadnego zadania.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Harry przebiegł palcami po swojej bliźnie „_Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw_".

— Będziesz pracował dzisiaj z panem Malfoyem — wycedził nagle.

— CO? — Harry poderwał głowę.

— Jesteś jeszcze bardziej bezczelny niż zwykle, Potter — zadrwił Snape. — Pięć _kolejnych_ punktów od Gryffindoru.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — westchnął, starając się nie patrzeć na Malfoya.

— Wszyscy do pracy — warknął Snape. — Potter, ruszże się.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział i zebrał swoje rzeczy.

— Potter. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się arogancko, gdy Harry rzucił wszystko na blat.

— Malfoy — odpowiedział, próbując znaleźć swoją żółć pancernika.

— Harry — rzucił Malfoy.

— Draco. — Znalazł żółć w głębi kotła i wyciągnął z wdzięcznością.

— Przyniosę sękatą trawę — oznajmił Draco i podszedł do szafki.

Harry nie gapił się na jego tyłek. Nie próbował odkryć swojego nieujawniającego się dotychczas talentu do prześwietlania wzrokiem jak promieniowaniem rentgenowskim. Seamus siedział za nim, mógł poświadczyć.

oOo

— Harry — przywitał się Draco, zbliżając się do niego w holu.

— Co za kretynizm — _kretynizm_, mówię ci!— ten gówniany minister gada i gada o tematach, o których nie musimy wiedzieć, nie obchodzą nas i nawet nie są ważne!

— _Ron_!

— Draco — powitał go Harry, błądząc wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Wyglądał dobrze. Zdrowo, uświadomił sobie i obiecał, że będzie jeść więcej warzyw.

— Odrobiłeś już pracę domową z obrony? — zapytał Draco, a jego spojrzenie wędrowało w górę i dół po Harrym.

Gryfon wiedział, że powinien ubrać się w coś innego. W tych ciuchach niewątpliwie wyglądał śmiesznie.

— Tak — przyznał z westchnieniem. — A co?

— Nie mogę opanować tego zaklęcia — zakomunikował Draco. — Masz ochotę na wycieczkę do biblioteki, żeby mi pomóc?

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

— Kiedyś ludzi olśni — _olśni_, mówię ci! — że ten minister gada totalne pierdoły. Totalne pierdoły!

— _Ron_!

— Ta, jasne — zdecydował się. — Chodźmy już.

Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

oOo

— Harry — odezwał się Draco, kiedy Harry usiadł obok niego na następnej lekcji eliksirów.

— Draco — przywitał go, a Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Potter? — zdziwił się Snape, ze śladowym grymasem na twarzy.

— Proszę pana — powitał go Harry.

— Profesorze Snape — Draco pozdrowił go z lekkim kiwnięciem.

— Malfoy? — Snape zwrócił się do niego, obracając głowę w jego stronę.

— No, teraz to już chociaż wszyscy się znacie — rzucił przechodzący obok nich Blaise teatralnym szeptem.

oOo

— Mam wrażenie, że powinien ci to powiedzieć — zagadnął Harry któregoś dnia w holu — nie jestem biedny.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś — zaprzeczył Draco.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jestem.

— Może po prostu tak ci się tylko _wydaje_ — zasugerował Draco, z lekkim uśmieszkiem — bo nie masz porównania.

— Może — stwierdził ostrożnie Harry, czując się, jakby niechcący obrażał Weaelyów.

— Dobra, w takim razie ile masz tego majątku? — dopytywał się Draco z pewną protekcjonalnością wypisaną na twarzy.

— Dokładnie to nie wiem — przyznał Harry, grzebiąc w swojej torbie.

— Jak to nie wiesz? — powtórzył. — Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? To prawie że zbrodnia!

Wyglądał na uroczo przerażonego. Harry przestał grzebać w torbie, żeby rzucić mu uśmiech.

— Nigdy nie chciało mi się liczyć.

— Szacunkowo w takim razie — nalegał Draco, nie kryjąc niecierpliwości.

— Nie widziałem go jeszcze w całości — wyznał. Zaczynał żałować, że zaczął tę rozmowę.

— Jak to, nie widziałeś go jeszcze w całości? — pisnął Draco. — _Czemuż_ to?

— Syriusz oddał mi całe swoje złoto, a ja jeszcze nie sprawdziłem, ile dokładnie — odpowiedział Harry ze znużeniem.

— Lepiej się dowiedz! — Dobiegł go oburzony okrzyk.

Harry zapomniał, że Draco lubował się w dramatycznych ucieczkach.

oOo

— Cześć, Harry — wymruczała Dafne Greengrass, gdy następnego dnia Harry zmierzał na zielarstwo.

— Hej, Dafne — przywitał ją, skoncentrowany na Mimbulusie mimbletonii Neville'a i esejowi na jej temat.

— Za dwa dni weekend w Hogsmeade — zagaiła, skradając się bliżej. — Wybierasz się tam z kimś?

— Tak — oświadczył Draco, pojawiając się tak nagle, że Harry zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem chłopak nie był właścicielem pelerynki—niewidki.

Ślizgon obrzucił lodowatym spojrzeniem Dafne.

— Idzie ze mną.

— Idę? — Harry obrócił się w jego stronę, zaskoczony.

— Idziesz — oznajmił. — Zapomniałeś? Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj. Zabierasz mnie do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami, a potem do dostawcy wysokiej jakości sprzętu do quidditcha.

— A tak — zgodził się Harry. — Musiało wypaść mi z głowy.

— Oczywiście. — Draco uśmiechnął się arogancko. — Teraz już pamiętasz.

Dafne rzuciła im jakieś takie przerażone spojrzenie i uciekła.

— Przypomnisz mi, gdzie się spotykamy? — zapytał jeszcze Harry.

— Przed wejściem — padła gładka odpowiedź — o dziesiątej.

— To zobaczymy się później — mruknął Harry, już spóźniony na zielarstwo.

— Na razie, Harry — pożegnał go chłopak ze swoim standardowym uśmieszkiem.

Co wcale nie sprawiało, że Draco wyglądał twarzowo, uświadomił sobie nagle Harry. I od kiedy używał takiego słowa jak „twarzowo"?

oOo

— Powinniście iść na randkę — zachęcił Harry, siadając w pokoju wspólnym obok Rona i Hermiony.

Po tym oświadczeniu nastąpiły dokładnie trzy i pół minutowe protesty obojga ofiar.

— Bez kitu, pomyślcie o tym — przerwał im, gdy wyczerpali zapas jego cierpliwości. — Jesteście sobie przeznaczeni. Więc dlaczego by nie spróbować od razu? Kiedyś i tak musicie zacząć.

— Niby gdzie mamy iść na randkę? Tutaj, po zamku? — zainteresowała się Hermiona, przerywając bełkoczącemu coś pod nosem Ronowi.

— Za dwa dni weekend w Hogsmeade — przypomniał. — Przecież i tak szliście razem. Więc czemu nie zrobić z tego randki?

Zostawił ich samych, nieszczególnie zainteresowany obserwowaniem ich jąkania się i krążenia wokół tematu. Wiedział, jak zakończy się ten wieczór — Hermiona cmoknie Rona w usta.

— Harry — westchnął jego przyjaciel, gdy dotarł do dormitorium po jedenastej w nocy. — Hermiona mnie pocałowała.

— No to świetnie, Ron — odmruknął Harry, przewracając się na drugi bok.

— No — westchnął ponownie — prześwietnie.

oOo

— Harry — powitał go Draco w wielkim dniu randki Rona. No i Hermiony oczywiście też.

— Draco — przywitał się Harry.

— Niezły płaszcz — Draco pochwalił, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia.

— Twoje szaty też są ładne — zrewanżował się Harry.

— Idziemy? — zaproponował chłopak, wskazując na drzwi wejściowe i kupę tłoczących się przed nimi uczniów.

— No, chodźmy — przytaknął Harry.

— Harry! — wrzasnął Ron, wyprzedzając Hermionę. — Idziesz do Hogsmeade z Malfoyem? Tym _Malfoyem_?

— Nie — odpowiedział, rzucając mu swoje najlepsze spojrzenie typu „czyżbyś zgłupiał, stary?"

— Przecież widzę — zaprotestował Ron, wodząc wzrokiem między nimi.

— Harry — zaczęła podejrzliwym tonem Hermiona. — Masz z nim _randkę_?

— Jesteś gejem? — wyrwało się Ronowi; jego uszy płonęły czerwienią, a oczy prawie wyskoczyły mu z orbity. — Jak gejem_—gejem_?

— Nie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A ty?

— CO? — wyksztusił z siebie Ron. — Oczywiście, że nie!

— Och, to dobrze — przyznał Harry. — Przez chwilę poczułem się zaniepokojony. Bo ja nie lubię cię w ten sposób, Ron.

Zrobił przepraszającą minę.

Rona prawie trafił szlag na miejscu. No okej, trafił go szlag jak sto fajerwerek.

Draco roześmiał się tylko, złapał Harry'ego za rękę i wyciągnął go przed chmarę uczniów obgadujących co się stało.

— …W dzisiejszych czasach ludzie oceniają na pierwszy rzut oka, no _oceniają_ na pierwszy rzut oka! A znasz to powiedzenie, żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce…

— _Ron_!

Harry rozważał, czy wyszarpnąć dłoń z uścisku, ale nie wziął rękawiczek, a robiło się dość chłodno. Ręka Draco była ciepła i dawała miłe wrażenie.

— Wiesz, że cię nie lubię, co nie? — upewnił się, kołysząc ich dłonie i obserwując je z fascynacją.

Draco spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

— Ja ciebie też nie.

oOo

W toaletach Madame Rosmerty nic się nie wydarzyło.

Draco wcale go tam nie zaciągnął. Harry nie popchnął go na ścianę, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego. Ich języki wcale nie igrały ze sobą, a Harry na pewno nie odkrywał wszystkich tajemnic wnętrza ust chłopaka.

Nie było żadnego mrowienia, rozkosznego ciepła, żadnych jęków, skomleń, mruknięć ani spalającego pragnienia czegoś więcej. I na pewno to, co nie działo się w toalecie, nie zaliczało się do najważniejszych atrakcji tego dnia.

Bo nigdy nie miało miejsca.

Skąd _ci_ to przyszło do głowy?

oOo

— Dostałem dzisiaj list od Gringotta — przyznał Harry, siadając obok Draco na transmutacji.

— Panie Potter — wyksztusiła McGonagall.

— No to ile masz tego złota? — zapytał Draco, obracając się w jego stronę.

— Jeszcze nie otworzyłem — odpowiedział Harry.

— _Co_ ty wyprawiasz? — wyrzuciła z siebie profesorka.

— Jeszcze _nie_ _otworzyłeś_? — powtórzył Draco z niedowierzaniem.

— Gadasz jak McGonagall — skwitował Harry.

Nie przejmując się nagłą ciszą, rozerwał kopertę.

— Szanowny Panie Harry Jamesie Potterze — przeczytał. — W nawiązaniu do… bla, bla, bla… mamy przyjemność poinformować, że łączna suma galeonów na pańskim koncie wynosi… — przerwał, krztusząc się. — A niech mnie!

— Co? — pisnął Draco, wyrywając mu list. — Na pańskim koncie wynosi… — zatrzymał się. Zapatrzył. Mrugnął.

— Na Merlina! — warknęła McGonagall, zabierając mu pergamin. — To tylko… — Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

— To tylko cholernie dużo pieniędzy — sapnął Harry.

Draco przeniósł na niego pełne nowego blasku spojrzenie.

— Harry — zaczął — jesteś bogatszy ode mnie.

Po dwudziestu minutach McGonagall przestała próbować zmusić ich do pracy.

oOo

Następnego dnia na eliksirach Harry przysiadł się do Draco, zanim Snape zdążył kazać mu to zrobić. Profesor nie skomentował, ostatnio jakoś nie miał ochoty się do nich odzywać.

Harry zakładał, że Snape był trochę skołowany tym, co się działo między nim a Draco. Nie, żeby coś pomiędzy nimi się działo. Co to, to nie, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

— Draco — powiedział, opadając na siedzenie.

— Harry — odwitał się Draco.

Crabbe i Goyle przenosili spojrzenie z Harry'ego na Draco, mrugając głupio.

— Hę? — zapytał Crabbe.

— Eee — odpowiedział mu Goyle.

Blaise poklepał ich po ramionach.

— Wyjaśnię wam później, chłopcy — obiecał.

oOo

Kiedy Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramie, zajęci rozmową, zawrzało.

Kiedy Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter nie rozdzielili się, żeby udać się do swoich stołów i zamiast tego skierowali się w stronę Gryfonów, podniósł się krzyk.

Kiedy Ronald Billius Weasley Drugi uniósł się i groźnie strzelił knykciami, zapadła cisza.

— Harry — warknął.

— Ron — przywitał go Harry, siadając przy stole i ciągnąc za sobą Draco.

— Co on tu robi, Harry? — wysyczał Ron z gniewną ekspresją na twarzy. — No _co_?

Harry był bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwym człowiekiem, że za przyjaciela miał Ronalda Billiusa Weasleya Drugiego.

Po pierwsze był lojalnym, miłych, dowcipnym i zabawnym kompanem. Gryfon do szpiku kości, co od czasu do czasu bywało naprawdę fajne.

Po drugie był mistrzem ignorowania oczywistości. W odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, który musiał wyćwiczyć takową umiejętność, Ron urodził się z tym darem. Wrodzony talent. Co raz na jakiś czas okazywało się niesamowicie przydatne.

Poza tym Ron łatwo dawał się rozproszyć. Bardzo łatwo. Dużo łatwiej niż Hermiona, a to już coś mówiło. I co w niektórych sytuacjach bywało niezastąpione.

— Patrz! — zwrócił jego uwagę Harry, wskazując na drzwi wejściowe. — Fleur.

— Co? — zawołał, odwracając się z takim pospiechem, że Harry aż się skrzywił. — Gdzie? _Gdzie_?

— _Ron_!

Kiedy Ronald Billius Weasley Drugi i Hermiona Granger wdali się w kłótnie, stracono zainteresowanie.

Kiedy Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter rozpoczęli jedzenie obiadu, grupowo wzruszono ramionami.

— A nie mówiłem. — Wargi Harry'ego wygięły się w uśmieszku.

— Podkradłeś mój uśmieszek — skarcił go Draco obrażonym tonem, nagle robiąc minę kopniętego szczeniaka.

Harry w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego Draco był tak rozpieszczony. I nagle go olśniło — tę minkę też musiał podkraść.

* * *

[1] Fragment wiersza Czesława Miłosza „Walc" po drobnej przeróbce.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2013-04-04_


End file.
